User talk:Madyoer
Please make comments chronologically, oldest on top and newest on the bottom. __TOC__ HI Hi there Rick! Welcome to the yo-yo wiki! We're nowhere near as big or as formal as wikipedia but we are always delighted to have new editors. We ask all new members to read to get a feel for how things work here. Any issues/questions/comments feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. --Wilfred 16:39, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Signature Yo-yos Hey there! I noticed you added the Dark Magic to André Boulay's wiki page. You put it under Yo-Yo Models . I thought maybe it should be labeled Signature Yo-Yos . Would it be okay, to go and edit your edit to change it to the Signature Yo-Yos ? Yo shi 01:00, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Templates Thanks! It's done now. Check it out, I also created the template here: Template:Infobox Tricks Thanks for the ones you made, I literally copied yours to make it. =] I don't know how useful it will be for tricks that can't really be photographed, like Spirit Bomb. But it might be handy for mounts and string tricks. It adds some nice pizzazz to the page. =] I've just done Eiffel Tower and Jamaican Flag. But I hope to get some more done soon. Thanks again! Yo shi 21:41, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Misc Thanks. =] Wow, you're editing like crazy! Yo shi 21:50, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that'd be great. It'd be really good for everyone to start using them. :D Maybe we should start a new Category for the Templates....? Yo shi 22:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Templates Firstly, putting a Category on a redirect is really clever. :-D Anyway, templates are certainly tricky. You can find a list of all the templates we have here. The 'infobox yo-yo' page was our first attempt at a template and it didn't work. I then started 'infobox simple' from scratch and produced something that works. If you're not using 'infobox yo-yo' I might delete it to avoid confusion. In a nutshell you put instructions inside tags and the template itself below. The strange Back at'cha. Thanks for the welcome message. I can imagine it is hard to know who is gonna stick around here. Thanks for the reply earlier to my watercooler topic and I really hope you don't think I don't like you because I haven't even had a chance to get to know you yet. I have a hard time making friends but I am sure you will probably understand why when you read the dissertation reply to your post. I do mean well, really. :) I want to stay here so don't kick me out ok? Sixtoe 22:10, 13 May 2010 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. You've been doing a great job on this wiki, and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 04:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for the honor. I look forward to the help I can provide to the Yo-Yo Wiki and the Yo-Yo Wiki users.--'MadYoer' talk 05:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Question Hi Madyoer! That is indeed possible. Best thing to do is to send that request to , and the Like button will be added within a week. Cheers, Mark (talk) 14:28, May 13, 2011 (UTC) URL tweak Hi, I'll leave this message with you, as the most recently active admin. Hopefully you can pass it on to others :) We need to make a small change to the URL to improve our servers' load balancing. The techy guys tell me that a three part domain name is going to help them a lot in this - so we need to change http://yoyowiki.org to http://www.yoyowiki.org All old URLs will redirect, so no old links will break - it will just mean the default URL is a little longer. Please let me know if you have any questions about this. Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up I will spread the word.-- MadYoer (converse | ) 03:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanx for the tips Hi Madyoer! Thanx for the tips, I'll keep them in mind in the following articles. Cheers! Nunyx (talk) 20:49, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanx for the update. I'll edit the pages to make them more uniform. ;) Nunyx (talk) 19:17, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the Greeting Thanks for the Greeting. I will contact you if I need Help. --ITs (talk) 03:18, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Sounds Good.-- MadYoer (converse | ) 03:32, March 5, 2013 (UTC) thanks! Man, it's been ages since I've been here. You're a great admin :). --Wilfred (talk| ) 14:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks...Great to see you again!... Jump in; the Wiki could always use ::your help, especially in Grammar!... lol -- MadYoer (converse | ) 03:32, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Made-up yo-yos I want to ask you if it's alright if I made articles about yo-yos that are made-up and not real. AlexKenderYo (talk) 01:35, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Hi AlexKenderYo, In General we do not make articles about yo-yos that are "made up and not real" but if you are talking about yo-yos that have not been released yet that is a different story. You can make a story of a yo-yo before it has bee released if you have some relevant information about the yo-yo. If you are making an article about a "made up and not real" yo-yo, we may be able to find some place to put that under concepts or ideas for yo-yos. Let me know more specifics as to which articles you are talking about. Thanks, -- MadYoer (converse | ) 02:17, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Speaking of yo-yos that hadn't come out yet... Have you seen the article I made about the Duncan Skyhawk? I haven't gotten in any pictures yet, but I can assure you that it looks cool! I'd definitely would want one for the collection. Plus, the closest thing to it is the YoYoRecreation Aeronaut, though it has an Inverse-Round shape and not Step-Straight like the Skyhawk. Look at this link, it's an excerpt of Duncan's Toy Fair 2014 featuring the three "Hawk" yo-yos, especially the Skyhawk: http://yoyonews.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/2014-Duncan-Catalog-HRes.pdf-21.jpg AlexKenderYo (talk) 03:51, June 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Your new article Duncan Skyhawk looks great! I hope to get one this summer also. Good Job keep up the good work!... -- MadYoer (converse | ) 04:51, June 10, 2014 (UTC) 2014 Worlds article? By far, I'm the only active editor on this wiki, and no one has yet to make an article about this year's World Yo-Yo Contest taking place in Prague from August 7th to August 9th this year. I'm not sure how I could make an article about the 2014 Worlds. Not only that, but YoYoFactory distributed a 2014 Worlds edition of the Hubstack yo-yo, along with C3 distributing the new signature series Apparition, and Kentaro Kimura developed a new yo-yo in collaboration with Turning Point; the BU2R, which is lined with PRECIOSA (Prominent Czech glass manufacturer) crystals. Only 100 would be distributed along with a book that captures the Czech yo-yo community on its way to hosting Worlds 2014, which is apparently the first hosted outside the United States since 1932. AlexKenderYo (talk) 19:21, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi Alex, we will probably need to update the World Yo-Yo Contest page becasue of all the changes happening. We wold normally use the same page and just add the new winners and any relevent info. As far as specific new yoyo models and information on existeing yoyos that would go under the relevent yoyo page. I hope that helps, -- MadYoer (converse | ) 18:05, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Metal Drifter article? Today, I made an article about the Duncan Metal Drifter, and I found out that there's already an article about it. What should be done? There could only be one article about the Metal Drifter. Please let me know.AlexKenderYo (talk) 16:12, September 28, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: I forgot to put a signature on this message, so now I had just put on here. :Hi Alex, :For the Drifter article; First always search and see if their is an article before you start a new one. That being said since you know have two articles your going to want to add anything new to the oldest article (Page) and then erase everything on the other article accept the words "please delete". Then we have the extra article deleted. :-- MadYoer (converse | ) 19:07, October 6, 2014 (UTC) And another thing I found this Japanese blog post showing the Bandai Hyper Dragoon Pro, equipped with a pair of Mod Spacers! Here is the link to the blog post: http://ameblo.jp/yoyofamily/entry-11268872968.html What I want to ask is this; "Should I put this yo-yo on the Mod Spacer compatibility list in the article that I made of the Mod Spacers?"--AlexKenderYo (talk) 16:12, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey Alex, I Know their is a tendency to want to put everything we find in the yoyoworld on the yoyowiki but I would try not to put a lot of one-off yoyo stuff here. The YoYoWiki is more like a dictionary of existing words or in this case existing manufactured runs of yoyos. Just because someone says a word does not mean you would put it in a dictionary and just because someone makes one yoyo does not mean it should be in the YoYoWiki. We are looking for yoyos and players with significant contributions to the yoyo community to be included in the YoYoWiki. ::On a side note I noticed you have used the Category option a lot. While I know that they reward you in the point section for adding items to categories. The intent of categories is to organize information into large similar groups that have something in common. With this in mind if you want to start a new category you can post it on the Category Proposals page found Here, but in general the main categories we use are all on the YoYoWiki Home Page found here. The reason we do this is because when you put things in categories there is no way for someone to find the category page unless you post it some place such as on the home page. But we do not want the wiki to get to messy so we have summed up the categories we use under the "main Areas" section for easy of use. So if you could refrain from putting things in categories that do not exist and are not found on the home page "main Areas" section it will keep us a lot more organized on the YoYoWiki. And if you could remove the categories that were added in error, it would be appreciated. ::I also wanted to say that you have been doing amazing work! This is the type of work that everyone in the community will appreciate for years to come. I was just at the US Nationals YoYo Contest this weekend and I know they all appreciate the YoYoWiki. So all this to say thank you for what you are doing! Keep it up! ::-- MadYoer (converse | ) 20:00, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment It's nice to be appreciated for making great contributions to this fine wiki, isn't it? :)AlexKenderYo (talk) 03:25, October 7, 2014 (UTC) The Duncan Drifter (plastic) There was to be a plastic version of the Metal Drifter that is essentially supposed to be a smaller version of the FH Zero with a different body shape. It would have had a side cap system similar to that of the FH Zero, but smaller in radius and usable for the Screaming Eagle series, and come with recessed Silicone Sticker response. I think that this yo-yo got scrapped in favor of the Metal Drifter. ::I do not believe one was made but research it. Look it up on line, make an article about what may have been made or the prototype of the original drifter. Maybe even consider sending an email to Duncan to ask if they did make it or what is the story behind it. Let them know you are writing an article on it for the YoYoWiki. Good Luck, -- MadYoer (converse | ) 19:26, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :: So, I managed to find a little something of the Drifter, and I have managed to create an article of the Drifter. Here is a link: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_G_1IOX62g2E/TBwkpgInqoI/AAAAAAAAFMw/VPIV0KUFE4o/s1600/11397012.jpg It's from blogspot by the way. AlexKenderYo (talk) 04:48, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Another goof-up :( I made a new article about the Viper Flux, but I accidentally used the wrong model name for the article so I renamed it, but now there's a redirect. --AlexKenderYo (talk) 16:33, October 12, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: I'm turning the redirect into an actual article about the Viper AXYS, so problem averted! :) Spin Tops and Diabolos Is it allowable to make articles about spin tops and diabolos on this site, or does it have to focus on yo-yos? AlexKenderYo (talk) 00:48, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi Alex, Sorry I have not responded to quick we just bought a house and I have no internet at my house till Dec 1. As far as tops and diablos there is not very much name brand products, so it may not be that big a deal to make a special category for that stuff. What is your thoughts? -- MadYoer (converse | ) 02:00, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Forgive my lateness in replying. I wasn't too sure on how to put it. Anyways, I found that there's already a wiki for spin tops, so making spin top articles here is out of the question. We might do diabolo articles here, but then again, there's also a wiki about juggling. If I want to make articles about diabolos, I may have to do it on the aforementioned juggling wiki, or start up a diabolo wiki of my very own. Who knows? --AlexKenderYo (talk) 00:23, April 20, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: There is already a wiki about Diabolos, apparently. --AlexKenderYo (talk) 02:12, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Dude, check this out! Yo-Yo Store Rewind has some original Came-Yo Mondials and Henrys Hyper Vipers in stock! So cool! Here's a link to the New Items section: http://www.yoyostorerewind.com/en/hot-items/new-items.html EDIT: Oops! It appears that I got so excited as to forget to insert my signature on this post! AlexKenderYo (talk) 22:46, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Milton Bradley Yo-Go: Possible predecessor to all modern offstring yo-yos? I was looking around on eBay this afternoon, and saw something interesting; a toy by Milton Bradley, the Yo-Go, which was released in 1988. 3" wide, and 3" in diameter. Multi-piece plastic construction with a bold, flared profile not unlike modern string trick yo-yos. Around the area of the plastic ratchet axle are radially-positoned holes that appear to act like a response system. Now get this; the Yo-Go is played like a diabolo with no sticks attached to the string! Quite an obscure toy. AlexKenderYo (talk) 23:11, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Something's really wrong Addendum: I realized that I had edited using my JustAlex93 account, and now they're making it so that I can use it for any wiki, especially this one. I can login and logout from certain other wikis that I go to just fine, but when I go on this wiki, I can't log in or log out. Maybe...JustAlex93 (talk) 21:38, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :: Hi Alex, I do not have the power to deal with problems of this nature since they are across multiple wikis. I would use this Wikia Support link and explain to them what has happened. Ask if they could merge your profiles into one, that way your profile will work across all wikis. Make sure you list both profile names in your post and tell them which one you want to keep. I hope that helps. ::-- MadYoer (converse | ) 18:45, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Duncan Freehand M.L. Hey Madyoer, I know that we haven't communicated in a while, but I just wanted to let you know that I made an article concerning an experimental yo-yo design that was made by Duncan. It is apparently a variation of the Freehand Zero that features a carbon fiber body. You read right, carbon freaking fiber! It's kind of like a Revolution Kites Rev-G or the HSpin HandQuake 1.5 prototypes, but I reckon that it performs a lot better than those two. Much better. I mean think about it; it's a Freehand yo-yo and is made of carbon fiber. I found out that a guy on Instagram named cornellouis owns a Freehand M.L. I'm not sure whether it's a one-off or if there is more of them out there. Here is a link to the yo-yo in question: https://www.instagram.com/p/IW75kewF70/ Politely awaiting your response, AlexKenderYo (talk) 23:34, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :: Hi AlexKenderYo,That is an interesting Pic you found on cornellouis' page. He always has some neat pics. You should ask him what the story is behind it. It looks a little like a mod to me but some times its hard to tell. If not it could be really cool! Good to hear from you. -- MadYoer (converse | ) 04:34, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :: Hey Madyoer, good hearing from you, too! :: AlexKenderYo (talk) 16:38, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Unusual problem... Okay, so I try to make an article about the upcoming Duncan Grasshopper yo-yo, and when I looked at the preview, this strange and out-of-place information showed up. I took a screenshot of the thing and snipped out the preview window. Something about one Abdullwahab Nayef Faleh, who is from Kuwait. Here is the image below I hope to hear from you soon concerning this situation. AlexKenderYo (talk) 04:07, April 9, 2016 (UTC)